


I'm Not Doing That

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Sex, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Rick gets caught watching Glenn and Maggie doing it.  A deal with Daryl ensues.





	I'm Not Doing That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Prompt games with HogwartstoAlexandria! The prompt is:
> 
> “I'm not doing it/that. You do it”  
> And one of them watches something embarrassing and gets caught
> 
> We are both writing our own versions. Be sure to check out hers as well!!

It wasn’t Rick’s fault. He just thought he’d make the rounds, make sure everyone was tucked in and okay. He couldn’t sleep. He was restless, had been for weeks. So it wasn’t his fault when he walked by Glenn’s cell and saw Maggie on top of him, her long bare back shining in the moonlight as her body writhed against his. 

Granted, he shouldn’t have stopped, but he was transfixed. It had been so long since he’d had so much as a kiss, much less taken part in a love-making session. He watched Maggie’s body move and let his mind wander, but instead of having a nameless woman forming in his mind, he found Daryl, naked and writhing above him, his innocent face, those trusting eyes, his quiet…

“Rick! What the hell, man?” Daryl whispered as he grabbed the other man’s arm and tugged him away from the cell block.

“You damn peeping tom!” Daryl laughed once they were in the cafeteria. “Tent in your pants and everything.” Daryl was laughing so hard he had tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Rick snapped. “I didn’t get off as recently as _you_ have.”

“I ain’t been with no one!” Daryl protested.

“Yeah, apparently you don’t need anyone. I heard you jacking it in your cell twice this week.”

Daryl fell silent for a moment. “Well...aren’t you paying too much attention to shit, perve.”

“I can’t help it, Daryl. It’s probably been a year and a half now. Lori and I hadn’t been doing anything, now she’s gone and there’s just no one here.” Rick said as the picture of Daryl above him popped back into his head.

“Yeah, slim pickin’s,” Daryl agreed.

“Pfft,” Rick snorted. “Half them women from Woodbury have been throwing themselves at you.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and blushed. “I don’t know them well enough. I got to know someone, care about them. I ain’t Merle. Ain’t gonna just go for a ride with any damn woman I see.”

“You know me well,” Rick said, starting to think they could just do each other a favor.

“What are you proposing, Grimes? We jerk each other off ‘cause there ain’t no one else around to do it?”  
‘  
Rick blushed, his mind running on high speed. “Well, or...we could, like, do that,” he said motioning back towards Maggie and Glenn. “We have...y’know...holes,” Rick said, one hand in an “okay” symbol and the other pushing a finger in and out of it.

Daryl, straight-faced, responded, “I’m not doing that.” he said pointing to the circle hand, “You do that.”

“So yes?” Rick asked excitedly. 

Daryl sighed. “Fine but I’m not the hole. You’re the hole.”

Rick nodded enthusiastically. “I can do that. People do it. Can’t be hard.”

“Oh, it’s gonna be hard alright,” Daryl smiled.

“Innuendo and puns now, Dixon? This is serious.”

“Well, then you should know...I’m like...really, shall we say, well-endowed.”

Rick tried not to laugh as he led Daryl to an empty cell far away from the others. “Yeah, me too. Every man thinks their well-hung.”

Daryl dropped his pants to reveal he’d been going commando...and his dick was enormous.

“Oh,” Rick said. “So you were being serious.” He pulled his pants down to reveal a rather modest sized length.

“Maybe we should do this the other way around?” Rick suggested.

“No way. I’m not getting done. I do the doing or we’re not doing anything.” Daryl retorted. He stepped out of his pants and retrieved a can of bowstring wax from the pocket. 

Eyes growing wide, Rick took off his shirt and socks, standing there naked before his best friend. 

“So this is a bro helping out another bro, right?” Daryl clarified.

“Yeah,” Rick lied. “Just two bros. No emotions or anything.”

Daryl glared at Rick for a few minutes before he finally slipped out of his shirt. “Hands and knees, then,” Daryl ordered, his voice several octaves lower than usual.

“Make sure you lube up good,” Rick warned nervously. “And fingers first.”

“Quit nagging me, Grimes. I got this.” He used the bowstring wax to rub on this cock. Taking two lubed fingers Daryl knelt and shoved them not so delicately into Rick’s nervous hole.

“Ouch!” Rick whispered loudly.

“Your idea, Grimes,” Daryl said as he kept pumping the fingers clumsily in and out. 

“Well, you could be gentle at least.”

“Women are gentle. Ain’t no woman. Thought you knew that going in,” Daryl chuckled.

Rick was clenched tighter than a fist as Daryl attempted to open him up. “Relax, man” Daryl whispered. “I ain’t gonna be able to get this thing in there if you don’t.” Surprisingly, Daryl ran one rough hand up and down Rick’s back to calm him as the other pumped slower and he added another coated finger. 

 

After a few noiseless minutes Daryl asked, “You okay? You good?”

“Yeah, think so. Kinda feels nice now. Vulnerable but nice. Wouldn’t let anyone but you do this, y’know.”

Daryl grunted in response and pulled out his fingers. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Rick breathed.

Daryl got behind him and lined up his rather impressive cock to Rick’s now eager hole.

“Fucking shit, you’re huge” Rick cried out as quietly as possible as Daryl started to slide in. 

“You can take it, Rick. Just relax. Breath. Open yourself up.”

Rick obeyed and Daryl slid further in, stretching Rick so wide apart he thought he might split in half. With Daryl inside him like this, Rick felt owned and protected. More emotions came spinning through his head than he’d anticipated. He thought this would be a quick ‘find the prostate and get off’ arrangement, not this overwhelming slide and stretch, this feeling of giving himself over that washed over him.

“Daryl,” Rick sighed.

Daryl didn’t respond, he just ran his hands up and down along Rick’s sides. His breathing was louder and after a few minutes of slow thrusting, he slid a hand around Rick’s waist and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his leisurely thrusts.

“Jesus Christ,” Rick shouted louder than he intended.

“You gonna be loud, Rick?” Daryl asked in his husky sex voice. “You gonna let everyone in the block know I’m fucking your ass? Go right ahead, don’t let me stop you. Maybe I want them to know.”

Rick groaned again attempting to keep it low and failing miserably. “I like this, Rick. Like you. Like you coming to me for this,” Daryl whispered in Rick’s ear. “In fact, I can’t let you come unless I know you’ll come back to me for this again.” 

“I will I will I will I will,” Rick muttered as he rolled his body back against Daryl and put a hand over Daryl’s on his cock so that they were both jacking him off. “I’m so close.”

“Cum for me then, just for me,” Daryl whispered and with a few last slams into him, Rick cried out and came onto the bed sheets as he felt Daryl emptying inside him.

“You’re mine now, you know that?” Daryl whispered again, no hint of sarcasm or humor to it.

“Yes.”

“So more of that, then?”

“Yes. Anytime you want it.”

“Okay,” Daryl breathed as he slid out and rolled over. “Give me 20 minutes.”

“You’ll be ready again that soon?”

“Yup. Also- I’m a jealous lover. I wouldn’t go looking at Maggie and Glenn like that again.”

“Oh so you’re my lover, now?” Rick teased.

“I’m your everything and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun. Hope you liked it.


End file.
